Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 5: Incoming Ice Age
This is the fifth episode of Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures. previous episode ←—→ next episode Storyline Josh: (captures some transmission in the radar) Not good... Yuki: What's the matter? Josh: Now EggRey's looking for the Cryogenic Crystal. Rey: What's the Cryogenic Crystal? Josh: It's a mystic crystalline beryl that is imbued with ice energy that has the potential of freezing a whole town. The Freeze Cave's the host of the crystal. Jack: Sheesh, no wonder EggRey wants to freeze this town so badly, I'm starting to get the shivers just thinking about it. Patricia: Prehaps it's now time to get some help Metal Patricia: Right, let's contact Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega. SPARKY: (in her holographic form) Very well, we need all the help we can get. Jack: I just hope EggPlankton is not too far away just to help EggRey. Cause the last time he tried to take the treasure, he & EggRey nearly succeed Josh: Hope so. Alice: We must stop EggRey, together! Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega appeared from a portal. Jackbot Nega: Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega, at your service Combot Nega: We're here to help. Chroma: The more the merrier. Ultravia: Let's do this! Thomas: Onward! Jack: We must stop the ice age! Cause I don't wanna do that ice age incident again, especially from Evil King Frost. Josh: Two ice ages... One has happened and solved, and another is incoming. (That King Frost sounds familiar...) Jack: We better be careful or else this ice age would turn us all into popsicle sticks Rey: '''Did you do the ice age incident, eh, Jack? Jack: Yes, everyone has been frozen in ice by Evil King Frost, except Blaze the Hedgecat & my new wisp friend, Yacker & his wisp friends. And Evil King Frost is the reason why there's an ice age on mobius, because he made that ice age with his ice powers. '''Josh: '''Hence that name "Frost". '''Ultravia: ''(Hm... "EVERYONE" has been frozen. In Mobius.)'' Patricia: Ok then. Is that what we're calling him in short? Rey: '''Jack! You're a villain?! '''Josh: ''(He's like that again... Rey...)'' Jack: What? No way! Why'd would you say that? 'Josh: '''Eh, Rey? That bummed King Frost started the ice age incident, not Jack. '''Rey: '''Uh, I thought he said, "I don't wanna do that ice age incident again". '''Josh: '''We're not perfect. It's a grammatical error, or according to ''me, just me, a "gramma". LOL '''Rey: '''XD '''Jonathan: '''Does that sound like grandma? XD '''Josh: '''Ah oh yeah, kinda! ROFL Jack: Sometimes a grammer error can give the wrong messages. SPARKY: Indeed, prepares we can practice our grammer once we stopped this new ice age. Metal Patricia: Right or else we'll be frozen solid in blocks of ice. '''Josh: '''Yep. Shall we move out? '''Chroma: '''Preparation is vital. Jack: Right, we need snow clothes. '''Josh: '''Fur coats, I suppose. ''(gets fur coats from a closet) ''Here, get one coat each. Jack & Patricia: (grabs one fur coat each & puts on their fur coats) '''Josh: '''Okay, nice. Jack: We're ready. Category:Episodes